


Race and Albert holiday love (bad title sorry)

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Jewsies! [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: An interfaith fic where the characters aren't clueless about other cultures!, Best friends since 3rd grade, Fluff, Interfaith Relationship, Interfaith holidays, Italian Race!, Jewish Albert!, M/M, Modern AU, They've been dating for close to a year, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Race and Albert are spending their first winter holidays together as boyfriends living together. They blend together Hannukah and Christmas for a magical night.this is gonna be a series! most of the newsies are Jewish, and it kinda bothers me seeing only Christmas fics all the time. Katherine was actually historically Jewish. Davey and all of his family are Jewish. The real person Jack was bosed off of was Jewish. This was New York in 1899. There were a lot of Jews!!!! Anyways thanks for listening to my mini rant, this series is going out for all the Jewsies out there!
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Jewsies! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Race and Albert holiday love (bad title sorry)

“It looks perfect!” Race says.

I blush.

“You sure?” I ask.

“Yeah! Seriously Al, it looks better than any Christmas tree I’ve ever decorated. Are you sure you’ve never done this before? I just fucking throw the tinsel up and hope it looks good every year.”

“Thanks…”

“Now it’s candles time!” Race says, doing a mini dance.

My boyfriend is a dork.

“I uh, got this hanukiah in Jerusalem. It’s shaped like the skyline of the old city.” I say, setting up the hanukiah on the kitchen table.

“It’s beautiful.” Race says. “Where are these fancy candles from? They’re gorgeous.”

“Tzfat. It’s a really pretty city in Israel, there’s this awesome candle store.”

Race sets up the candles from right to left, leaving out the shamash.

“Do you remember the blessing?” I ask.

“Uh…”

“It’s okay, I’ll help you. Baruch atah adonai…”

“Eloheinu melech ha’olam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah.” We say together.

I light the shamash, and Race and I hold it together as we light the candles from left to right.

“You did it!” I cheer.

“Yay! Hannukah!”

“Now to have our test Christmas Eve slash Hannukah night 3 dinner!”

Yeah, Race and I made an entire meal to test our recipes for tomorrow’s dinner. It has to be perfect! We invited everyone!

We settle down at our table, setting out the dishes of latkes, pasta pomodoro, chicken parmesan, cannolis, and jelly filled doughnuts.

“This is really good.” I say, mouth full of pasta.

“And tomorrow we’re hosting our first holiday dinner as a couple!” Race says excitedly.

“I wanna marry you.” I say absentmindedly.

“Huh, me too.”

“Good thing your Christmad present this year is an engagement ring then.” I smile wide.

“Oh no, I got you the same thing for Hannukah!”

My smile only grows.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series! most of the newsies are Jewish, and it kinda bothers me seeing only Christmas fics all the time. Katherine was actually historically Jewish. Davey and all of his family are Jewish. The real person Jack was bosed off of was Jewish. This was New York in 1899. There were a lot of Jews!!!! Anyways thanks for listening to my mini rant, this series is going out for all the Jewsies out there!


End file.
